Día de todos los días
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: Por difícil que sea de creer, la vida en Wammy's House no es la más divertida. Solo son niños, haciendo cosas normales. Si no me crees te dejo echar un vistazo en la vida de Mello y Near que esta tarde están...


-"¡Lárgate de mi vista! ¿O quieres ver tu mierda esa volar por el aire?"-tú, gritándole a Matt por decimoquinta vez en el día.

Desearía que pudieras ver la cara de terror que puso el pobre pelirrojo mientras corría, usando su espalda de escudo contra algunos objetos que lanzabas hacia su PSP.

Mientras tanto, yo me limitaba a mirar la divertida situación desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, fingía ignorarlos leyendo un libro.

…Mello, tu carácter no es precisamente hermoso, pero te estas portando de forma horrible últimamente, ni siquiera las cantidades industriales de chocolates que haz estado consumiendo calman tu mal humor. Me pregunto que será lo que te molesta...

Intentando deducir algo, te miro fijamente examinando tu cara emberrinchada- Tus cejas estan casi juntas, tu nariz arrugada, y las mejillas infladas en un puchero…demasiado gracioso- .

-"¡¿Qué me vez bastardo?"- gritas de repente, mirándome, mientras te acercas a la esquina donde me encontraba.

-"Nada"- Digo volviendo la vista al abandonado libro frente a mi.

-"¡¿Pero que dices?, ¡Vi perfectamente como me mirabas!"

-"Tienes razón, te miraba"- Cierro el libro y espero tu reaccion.

Al parecer mi sinceridad te desconcentro, por que te tomaste algunos segundos para responder. Y cuando lo hiciste, ya estabas considerablemente más calmado.

-"Creo que eso estaba claro, idiota. La pregunta es por que lo hacías"

-"Por por ninguna razón en particular"- …Mentira.

Sabiendo que no me sacaras nada, cambias un poco el tema. Me parece extraño que intentes sacar un tema de conversación.

-"¿Y por que no estas armando alguno de tus tontos puzles?"

-"Ya los he armado demasiadas veces, con el tiempo se vuelven aburridos."

-"Entonces deberías hacer algo útil, como terminar el informe de mañana"

-"Tal vez tienes razón"- Me levanto dispuesto a irme.

-"¿Ya te vas?"- tu tono de voz suena extrañamente necesitado.

-"Si, pero puedes acompañarme"

-"¿Y por que querría hacerlo?"- ¿La apariencia ante todo, no Mello?

-"Podrías revisar mi informe"- Se que no desaprovecharías la oportunidad de criticarme.

No espero a oír tu respuesta, y salgo de la habitación… contigo detrás mío.

Después de caminar por los pasillos algunos minutos, nos encontramos con algunos niños que a juzgar por el balón que llevaban, se dirigían a las canchas.

Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera voltean a verte. Hasta podría decirse que te ignoraron… Probablemente les volviste a decir sus verdades. Mejor que te odien, a que te amen por lo que no eres ¿No crees?

Rompes el silencio queriendo ocultar tu incomodidad.

-"¿Y a donde vamos?"

-" A mi habitación"

No respondes.

Llegamos a mi habitación. Abro la puerta y te dejo entrar primero.

-"Cuidado con las torres"- murmuro.

-"Vaya que tienes una fortaleza construida aquí, eh?"- entras con dificultad, esquivando unas cuantas torres de cubos, que por mal cálculo quedaron demasiado cerca de la puerta.

-"Algo así…Siéntate"- con el dedo apunto hacia la cama, que es el único lugar donde es posible sentarse.

Evitando algunos obstáculos más, me acerco al closed, lo abro con dificultad y de la parte de abajo saco una carpeta de color rojo que contiene unas 15 páginas. Nunca he sido de muchas palabras.

-"Toma"- extiendo las carpetas en tu dirección, que parece estar absorto en algún punto que no alcanzo a ver.

-"¿Mello?"- Repito al no recibir respuesta.

-"No sabia que te gustaba el chocolate"- Con la mano derecha tomas una barra que descansaba sobre el buro.

Así que eso es lo que veías…

-"No me gusta mucho"- En realidad, esa barra es solo el resultado de un fallido intento de acostumbrarme al sabor de aquel dulce.- "Puedes quedártelo si quieres"

Dudas un par de segundos, tus ojos dicen una cosa, pero tu boca otra.

-"No, gracias"

-"Toma"

Recibes los papeles, y comienzas a examinarlos. Tu mirada vaga rápidamente sobre las letras, seguramente buscando errores.

Me siento a un lado tuyo, pero estas tan concentrado en tu tarea, que no te das cuenta.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para observarte con deteniendo, ahora que tu rostro no esta deformado por alguna clase de emoción. Te tengo muy cerca, y puedo ver detalles que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibidos; por ejemplo, tienes algunas pecas sobre la nariz, y cuando enfocas mucho la mirada por unos segundos parece que haces bizcos. Me encanta.

En unos pocos minutos terminas de leer, me doy cuenta por que tus ojos se han detenido en un punto ciego.

-"¿Y que opinas?"- Digo bajo, para no romper la tranquilidad que se ha formado en tu rostro.

-"mmm"- Pareces dudar, pero se que estas intentando armar un dialogo coherente. Así que espero…

…Espero un poco más y sigues sin decir nada.

Me levanto, procurando que no te des cuenta, y arriesgándome a un golpe, pongo mi frente sobre la tuya, nuestras narices se tocan y por un momento pareces no darte cuenta, miro tus ojos, tu miras los míos.

Los segundos pasan y entrecierras la mirada, te haz dado cuenta.

Tu boca empieza a vacilar, queriendo reprimir una sonrisa, y… ¿Eso que veo en tus mejillas es rubor?

-"¡Me largo de aquí!"- Dices mientras te levantas rápidamente, intentando ocultar tu cara de mí.

Torpemente evades las edificaciones sin llegar a derribar ninguna, antes de salir por la puerta, te detienes por un segundo…

-"Espera, Mello"

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Contestas con un falso tono de molestia, sin voltear a verme.

-"¿Quieres?"- Digo mientras te ofrezco la barra de chocolate que despreciaste hace un rato.

Me miras por el rabillo del ojo y manteniendo tu cara de dignidad, arrebatas de mis manos el dulce, y tu cara se pone más roja si es posible.

Cierras la puerta fuertemente haciendo una salida dramática.

Gracias al portazo las grandes torres y construcciones de cubos se vienen abajo. Se me escapa una sonrisa, y un leve calor invade mi rostro.

No cabe duda de que eres adorable, tan sólo estás un poquito perturbado…

* * *

><p><strong>Dato curioso: Este fic lo comencé el día 29 de diciembre del 2010... 8D! Este es el primer escrito al que le dedico tanto tiempo...<br>**

**Se agradecen TODOS los comentarios! No saben lo mucho que significan para mi... No importa que solo digan: Hola. **


End file.
